The long-term objective of this program is a commercially viable system that will play a key role in restoring and preserving vision for millions of patients in this country and abroad. The system will couple high-frequency ultrasound (40 MHz) with novel signal processing to provide accurate, precise biometry of the cornea and anterior chamber. Measurements will be used by ophthalmologists to: 1) plan refractive laser surgery of the cornea (for vision correction and restoration); 2) select the appropriate type and size of recently developed intra-ocular lenses (IOL) to correct refractive errors or restore vision following cataract surgery; and, 3) document causes of undesired side-effects following laser and IOL procedures, so that corrective actions can be initiated promptly. The system will incorporate advanced, patented methodology developed by the Weill Medical College of Cornell University (WMC) and Riverside Research Institute (RRI). Ultralink, Inc. has already implemented an initial "proof-of-concept" system that successfully demonstrated the practicality of these objectives. This innovative system functioned extremely well, but it also identified several practical issues that will be addressed in this program so that these techniques can realize their full clinical and commercial potentials. The program will integrate system design (Phase I), and development and testing (Phase II) at Ultralink, WMC, and RRI. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The research will provide advanced ultrasonic systems to provide precise biometric data that is essential for optimal laser?refractive surgery and intraocular lens implants.